Forever
by brit02
Summary: Picks up where the Swords of Night and Day end. Previously "Love can defy even death". R&R please!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: all characters and items found are not mine. They are all David Gemmel's. The plot is mine though **

**This is my first fanfic, so enjoy!**

Silkgannon rode on in silence, wrapped in his own thoughts. The battle was still fresh in his mind; even though it has been a week since it has happened, he could not rid himself of the images. The duel between him and Decado, the son he never knew he had, his blood surrounding him as he died. Jianna, the love of his life, lying in his arms as her soul slipped into the Void.

He shook his head to clear it of these morbid images. He thought now of the journey ahead, and looked forward to riding the great white stallion he had given up. His heart had almost broken when he let the stallion go, but that pain was nothing compared to not seeing Jianna since that last night on the tower. Why were they always on the opposite sides? He mused to himself. They have only ever fought together when trying to regain her crown. Those were his golden days, the only days he ever looked back with fondness. If only she had stayed his Sashaan! But she was not made for any one man. She was her own woman, and no man could hold her down. Not even the one man she loved. Not even for the one man who loved her.

As the Old Woman once said, they loved each other too much and too little. Too much to love another person, and too little to change for the other.

Slikgannon shot up in his saddle. He heard a horse behind him, racing to reach to him. Without thinking, he swung around in his saddle, drawing the Swords of Night and Day. The moonlight gleamed brilliantly on the blades, on dark, the other light. They were beautiful weapons, and were held by one scabbard. Silkgannon faced the oncoming horseman, his body ready to fight.


	2. Chapter 1

**Same disclaimer applies **

**Enjoy! :]**

Silkgannon, his body tensed for a fight, studied the rider who was quickly approaching him. There was something familiar about that horse…

As the rider closed the distance between them, she looked up. With a start, Silkgannon immediately recognized Askari. He sheathed his swords while he waited for her to reach him. Her long raven dark hair was windblown, and her flawless cheeks were flushed. She was even breathing heavily, and Silkgannon could barely resist reaching out to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sharply. "Why didn't you stay?"

Taken aback by his tone, Askari retorted "I came because I wanted to. Is that a crime, Olek?"

Silkgannon rode away from her, while he tried to compose himself. Only one person called him Olek. But it's impossible! He thought to himself. I felt her go into the void!

But yet here she was, in her full magnificence in Askari's body.

He heard her approach him, and she rested her hand on his shoulder. They dismounted, and Silkgannon finally faced her. In the moonlight she was unmistakable; she emanated a sort of glow that only Jianna possessed, one that Askari only ever imitated.

"Olek?"

With that one simple word, he cracked. Realization flooded through him, and his knees buckled. Even though his heart saw her for who she really was, his mind could not believe it. Even though Jianna was cast off into the Void, leaving Askari behind, the love she had always felt for him, and their shared life together was shown in that one word.

Without thinking, he crashed his lips against hers, and his heart almost burst with joy when she kissed him just as enthusiastically.

His Jianna was somehow, impossibly here with him.

The dreaded Eternal was back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Same disclaimer applies**

**Review plz!! **

Jianna wandered around in the Void, her skin scaly and disgusting. Not like she cared. Her only objective was to survive. Even though her soul was at stake, she felt happy. She had seen her love, Olek, before she came here again. The love in his eyes as he held her in his arms lifted her higher than she could have reached with any other person. His grace as he fought, not only Decado, but also those abominable creatures. He was magnificent, and she was his, forever.

Her senses noticed that something else was drawing nearer to her from behind. She did not know what happened to the creatures that she killed, and she did not want to know. She spun around, baring her fangs, and stopped in surprise.

A woman stood before her. She was stooped, and as she raised her face to Jianna's scaly one, Jianna was taken aback by the woman's beauty. How is she here? Wondered Jianna, and why is she not scaled? As she thought this, the woman's face seemed to mutate into one more familiar. Jianna gasped as the Old Woman stood before her.

"My child" she said to a stunned Jianna. "I can return you to the living, if you would do something for me."

Jianna got over her shock and retorted, "Why would I do anything for you? I refuse to return. I promised Olek that the Eternal would be no more."

The Old Crone laughed, and said, "If that is how you want it so be it. I am offering you a chance at life again. To be with your precious Olek. Would you rather wait here for all eternity? I have seen into Silkgannon's future in this world, and he would never return to the Void. You will never see him again."

Jianna stepped back at these words. Bowing her head, she stated in a tightly controlled voice, "Tell me what to do."

Cackling, the Witch instructed, "Call out to the girl, Askari. She will come." Jianna did as she bid, and Askari's spirit appeared before them, disoriented and confused. "What-?" she asked as she saw Jianna in front of her. Her eyes widened as she took in Jianna's scaled form.

"I am going to offer this only once-" said the Old Woman, diverting Askari's attention. "I can allow you entrance into the Divine realms, where you would see your beloved again." Askari's eyes widened. After deliberating over this proposition, Askari nodded her head tentatively. Immediately, the golden tunnel appeared. And Askari started to walk towards it, a hypnotized look on her face.

As Askari walked toward the golden light, Jianna walked toward the grey light coming from the world of the living. Right before she could walk through, however, the Old Woman stopped her.

"Wait, my dear. You don't know what my terms are." Jianna looked at her quizzically, itching to walk into the light. "You must bring me back. I have resurrected my old body, and all you have to touch her with this stone." As she spoke, she pressed a black diamond in Jianna's hand.

"No." Jianna only whispered the word, but the Old Woman heard her nonetheless. She smiled cruelly.

"You would, or else you and your precious Olek-" she spat out his name-"would rot in the Void for all eternity, if you do not complete this task by the end of the year."

Jianna began to walk away from the horrible woman, back into the Void. She knew that the Eternal was evil, but unleashing this witch onto the world would spell catastrophe. However, the Old Woman had something else in mind. She shoved Jianna back into life, cackling as Jianna screamed at her, and was enveloped by the light of Life.

Jianna shot up from the nest of blankets she and Olek had made.

"Nooo!" she screamed. Olek was beside her in an instant. He began to comfort her as she sobbed into his shoulder. She remembered waking up that morning in life, only to find Olek leaving. In her haste to reach him, she almost forgot Askari's bow. Olek comforted her as best he could, but it was not enough to wash the shame she felt, or the Black diamond hidden in her saddlebags.

She had to help the Old Woman back into Life.

She had to do it to save Olek.


	4. Chapter 3

**Same disclaimer as always…this is getting repetitive…**

Jianna looked on as Olek rekindled the fire. He has not spoken to her since she told her story, and his silence hurt more than any physical pain she has ever experienced.

"Olek?" he barely turned when she said his name. "Olek, please talk to me. Tell me what we have to do." She had already made up her mind, for Olek's sake, but she knew she would prefer it if he was there with her. They were the only two from a world that did not exist anymore.

She sat in their nest of blankets, one wrapped around her bare chest. She did not mind showing off her body- she knew it was flawless- but it was cold out, and she knew better to hide her body instead of flaunting it and getting a cold. However, when she shivered, it was not because of the cold.

Olek looked at her with such passion, sympathy and love in his ice blue eyes Jianna wondered how a simple look could hold so many emotions. He immediately moved to her side, and held her.

"Jianna, love, I would accompany you." He laughed humorlessly. "We cannot seem to get rid of her, can we?" he said, referring to the Old Woman. She shook her head, and brought her lips to his. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and ended sooner than Jianna would have liked.

………………

Silkgannon readied the horses for the trip to where Nashaan used to be. Jianna and he decided that they would be able to find the Old Woman's body there. She was sleeping, exhausted from the transfer from one realm to another. He looked at her fondly. She looked like a child when she slept. All her worries were gone, leaving her flawless face unlined. She was the most beautiful woman Silkgannon had ever met in his life. A picture of a woman with golden hair and kind eyes flashed into his memory. Silkgannon sighed. He could never think of one woman without the other. They were complete opposites; where Jianna was fickle, Dayan loved him unwaveringly. Jianna was cold where Dayan was warm. And yet, Silkgannon could not love her. His heart was already Jianna's when he married Dayan.

She deserved better, he thought. She had died loving the wrong man.

He reflected on that night where he finally found the Temple Of Resurrectionists. They could not bring Dayan's spirit, but they were able to resurrect her body, and allowed her to live a normal life. He would sometimes check on the child, to ensure that she was truly well. He hoped she lived a good life.

As he finished packing the horses, he felt to arms wrapped around his waist. He turned, meeting Jianna's worried eyes with his. He knew she was worried for his life- the sole reason why the Old Woman was in the Void was because Jianna put her there to save his life. They both knew that his enchanted swords would never hurt her as she made them, and mere weapons would be even less effective. The only weapons that can defeat her were the Swords of Blood and Fire, the models after which the Swords of Night and Day were fashioned after, and the axe Snaga. And they had neither with them.

He kissed her softly, and then urged her to dress quickly. It would be sunrise soon, and they had a long journey ahead of them. They only had a few months till the end of the year, and Nashaan was far away.

**Soooo is it going good? Huh? Huh?**

**The only way I would know and keep writing is if u review!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own anythinnnggg**

**Please forgive me for any discrepancies, and please review if you happen to notice any!**

Donovan peered out onto the bustling streets of the old Nashaan from the common room of his inn. He quickly scanned the crowd, ready to bellow his latest deals and prices on his rooms, mead, and women. However, his voice got stuck in his throat as he saw the two travelers.

They moved through the crowd easily as people scurryied out of the way of their horses. Donovan studied them quickly; they seemed to be normal, travel-weary visitors. However, upon closer inspection, he noticed differences that sent shivers down his spine.

His eyes rested on the man first, sizing him up. He was average height and his hair was done in the way of the warriors of old; short on the sides and longer in the middle. There was a curious scabbard on his back; it was made to hold two swords. Sure enough, Donovan was able to see the hilts of the two swords peeking out from the scabbard. He was sitting in his saddle tall and proud, and his eyes were restless. Donovan took a quick intake of breath as the man's steely blue gaze met his own. Clearly satisfied that he was not a threat, the man's eyes continued to roam, only ever lingering on his companion.

Donovan's eyes also strayed to his companion, and gasped for the second time in a few minutes. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but her cold hard eyes suggested that there was an inner cruelty to her external beauty. He found that he instantly recoiled from the pair, taking a step into his common room.

Whatever these two travelers had, Donovan knew he did not want any of it. Intimidated, and a little more scared than he would ever admit, Donovan retreated into the inner sanctuary of his inn.

***

Later that night, and after a few cups of his home-brewed mead, Donovan found he was admitting his fear to his companion.

"I don't know what it was about those two." He slurred. "They were…different than the other travelers that come through here."

"Are you a fool Donovan?" cried his friend. "Those two could have picked up business around here!" he said, gesturing at the near empty room. It was barely midnight, and hardly anybody has wandered into the inn.

Donovan shook his head, and hiccupped. "No." he drawled. "I refuse to have them in here. They were dangerous, but yet I couldn't help but be drawn to them." Donovan shivered as the memory of the pair rolled through him.

His companion sighed, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Come along, Donovan. I think it's time that you get to bed." He shook his head as Donovan continued to rant in fear of the two strangers.

Donovan, in his drunken state, and his friend failed to notice the young woman sitting in the corner. She was average height and build, and her golden tresses flowed down her back. She covered her face with the dark hood of her cloak, and carefully placed her hand on her bosom. There lay a golden necklace that lay above her breasts, a star pendant weighing the chain down. However the pendant was missing its setting…its black diamond…

Smiling evilly, the woman sinuously rose from her chair and proceeded to the door. She had some hunting to do.


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything…**

**This is going to be a very short fic (if you haven't already realized that by the length of the chapters), and I'm hoping to finish it by the end of the month, or the beginning of next month. I only have a few more chapters to go.**

**Please review! I want to know what you think!!**

Silkgannon surveyed the inn, looking for anyone who might fit the woman's description. After days in Nashaan, Silkgannon and Jianna still have not found the reincarnation of the Old Woman. They were hitting dead ends until someone happened to mention that a tavern girl in Bern's Tavern and Inn looked just like their girl.

"Do you think-" started Jianna as a young girl started to walk towards them. She was medium height, and her long blonde hair was let loose. Her skin was the color of milk, with a slight rosy touch to it. She was also incredibly young.

"Silkgannon. Jianna." The two started as the girl said their names. "Follow me." She turned and walked out of the noisy inn. Silkgannon and Jianna shared a glance, and having nothing to lose, followed the blonde out of the tavern and into the night. She led them through a series of twists and alleys, and Silkgannon instinctively knew where they were heading.

Even though the Nashaan of his youth was no longer standing, the basic layout was the same. Jianna was upset when she saw the ruins of what had been her magnificent castle, but she knew, realistically, that it should not have still been standing.

When they had finally reached the hovel in the slums, Silkgannon had not been surprised that the only thing left from the old Nashaan was the Old Woman's decrepit home.

The blonde ducked her head into the house, and Jianna and Silkgannon followed. She was seated at a table with three legs and propped against the wall of the hovel. She stared blankly at the two, and gestured at the remaining two seats.

"Please sit." Seeing no other alternative, Silkgannon sat gingerly, with Jianna next to him. He placed the Swords of Night and Day on the table in front of him, watching the girl's reaction with cautious eyes. She sighed contentedly, and lovingly ran her hand down the scabbard. "This was one of my best works." She turned her baby blue eyes to Silkgannon. "It took you long enough to find me."

He shrugged, and replied "You didn't give us enough time to get here. How did you find us?"

"The two of you aren't exactly normal. You are a pair of wolves lying in a pack of sheep. Of course I would hear about you. You almost scared a man senseless just by looking at him. But that is of no import. Give me the diamond." As she said this, she pulled out a gold chain, a six star pendant hanging from it. There was a setting on it that matched the black diamond perfectly.

Jianna hesitantly glanced at Silkgannon, and answered carefully, "We do not have it with us."

The girl snorted. "As if you would leave a diamond in your inn. I could feel its power. You have it, Princess."

"How do you know who we are?" Silkgannon demanded.

The girl turned her soulless eyes to the man in front of her. "I am the Old Woman incarnate. I know things that she knew, and I have her abilities."

"Then why would you need the diamond?"

"So I could be complete. I am a mere copy, a shadow of the Old Woman. Now give me the diamond!"

Silkgannon looked at Jianna quickly, and made his decision. "No."


	7. Chapter 6

**Same disclaimer as always…**

**Please review!**

**And anyone looking for a Beta, I have just recently become one. **

Jianna stared in shock as Olek stood up and left the hovel. She sent an apologetic glance at the girl, and rushed after Olek.

"What is wrong with you? This is our lives we are bargaining with! I don't know if you remember the Void, but I do, and I refuse to go back!" she cried as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Olek stared at her, his blue eyes revealing nothing. "I do remember the Void. I would much rather live there for all eternity than allow that demon walk this world again."

Jianna shook her head in disbelief.

He took her small hands with his own. She traced the small scars found there almost unknowingly. Tears choked her throat. "I don't want to lose you again."

He embraced her, and whispered fiercely, "Jianna, you are the only one I have ever loved. Even while married to Dayan, even when she was carrying our child, you invaded my every thought. I would do anything to keep you safe. However, if I had the choice between protecting you in the Void, and protecting you here with that evil…I would choose the Void. Always."

She shook her head in his chest.

"Jianna, I have done many evil deeds in my life in your name. I accepted the Void as my punishment for everything I had done, for you. This, I cannot accept. I'm sorry." With that, he walked away from Jianna and never looked back.

Jianna walked back into the hovel, numb.

The girl looked at her with her pale blue eyes, and stated "He left." Jianna nodded, and collapsed into a chair.

"I-I don't understand it." She turned her tortured eyes to the girl in front of her. "How could he leave me?"

The girl sighed. "He is very honorable. I never expected him to do this. That is why I gave you the diamond, not him. Even if he had wanted to take the diamond away from you before he met me, he would have been unable to remove it from your care. He was just a convenience."

"What do you mean?" asked Jianna sharply.

"My child, do you really think that you would have come back from the Void just for me? I needed you to bring the diamond to me, and he was my answer. I need you."

Jianna stared at the girl in shock.

"Join me Jianna, and we could rule the world."


	8. Chapter 7

**Same disclaimer applies…**

**I still like reviews tho :p**

**I'm not planning for this fic to be more than 10 chapters, so hopefully I could finish by the week :)**

**Then I can finally restart writing for my other stories ;]**

**P.S! If you like anime, my friend NiciGold is writing an AWESOMEE story for Rurouni Kenshin :D Its her first fic, so plz be nice ;] not like u'll need to coz its awesommee...she's soo gonna kill me wen she sees this lol ;]**

Silkgannon walked away form the one love of his life. He left her standing, alone, in a place that reeked of evil. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

After he had reached the city proper, he allowed his resolve to melt away. he leaned against the wall of the nearest building as he attempted to regain his composure. Taking a shuddering breath, he headed towards the inn where he and Jianna had stayed.

He packed his belongings in quick order, and scanned the room one last time. With a last wistful glance at Jianna's belongings, he left the area.

As he left the city, he noticed a small figure detach itself from the crowd. She sped towards Silkgannon, and he stared in shock as Jianna pulled up next to him, breathless.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Silkgannon finally uttered, "Jianna, what are you doing here?"

"The Old Woman…she let me go to find you."

"So where is the diamond?"

She put her hand into the pack slung across her shoulders, and pulled the glittering black rock. Satisfied, Silkgannon nodded and walked away.

"Wait! Olek, wait!"

"Jianna..." he sighed. "I have to go. I cannot stay here any longer."

"Why?" she asked, her voice challenging. Her hands were propped on her waist, and she was scowling. He moved closer to her, until they were touching. He gently touched his lips to hers, and pulled away.

"Because I love you too much." He whispered as he kissed her neck lightly. "Because you are too tempting." He continued his kisses to her jawline. "Because that hag is evil, and yet despite it you always sided with her." With that, he pulled away from her.

He turned away, but before he got too far, Jianna shouted after him. "She offered me the world! She offered us the world!"

He sighed, and spun to face her. In the fading sun, her black hair seemed to be a dark fire, and a halo appeared around her head. She was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever met. "You couldn't deny her, could you?" he inquired. "You gave her the diamond so she could retain her powers, and she allowed you to chase me here to convince me to fight for you again. Jianna, your love for power is greater than your love for me."

"What makes you think I love you?" she asked, a smile playing on her perfect lips.

He smiled, but his eyes were sad. "Jianna...what did you do?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Same disclaimer**

"Jianna…what did you do?"

Jianna scuffed her foot awkwardly on the sand. Something about this man's piercing gaze filled her with such uncertainty, an emotion she was unused to feeling. She needed to rid herself of this man, and the unstable, unpredictable feelings she had around him.

She glared up at him forcefully. "I agreed. I want the world, Olek, and nothing- and nobody- would stand in my way!" she shouted at him. She spun on her heel and marched back to the city.

"You swore, Jianna! The Eternal shall never rise again! I'll make sure of that!" his voice faded with the breeze, but they replayed in Jianna's mind all night long. She tossed and turned in her uncomfortable straw mattress, missing the soft down feather beds she enjoyed as the Eternal.

The next morning she was awoken by the sound of a knife being sharpened on a whetstone. She sat up groggily and saw the Old Woman's reborn body at the edge of her bed, sharpening a dagger. She shuddered as she saw the runes that decorated the blade.

Summoning her dignity and courage, she demanded, "What are you doing here?"

The girl continued to sharpen her knife, increasing Jianna's trepidation with every stroke.

Finally finished, she looked at the sharpened blade with a sort of detached fascination. "I always loved a sharp blade." She murmured to Jianna. "It always does it work so well…" she sighed. "So he left, didn't he? As I said, it was expected. Now to plan our domination. But first…" She moved to Jianna, the knife held ready in her hand.

Jianna scooted to the edge of the bed, trying in vain to escape the knife. She pulled a small dagger from the hidden sheath under her pillow, and slashed at the girl's arm. With inhuman speed, the girl casually knocked the dagger aside, and pushed Jianna onto the bed.

Jianna struggled to sit back up, but to no avail. "Get off of me, you witch!" she cried. The girl lowered the blade to Jianna's face. Jianna pulled her hand free, and slapped the girl across her face, whipping her head around. A small trickle of blood dripped down her face, but she was grinning manically.

"Nice try, little girl." With newfound strength, the girl shoved Jianna's arm over her head, popping the joint, and pulling the arm out of the socket. Jianna screamed in pain, and continued to struggle as the blade once again came closer to her face.

"And now, to brand you forevermore…" the girls whispered into Jianna's ear, as she carved Jianna's face, ignoring her screams. "You will always be mine, bounded in blood."

**Oh, so what did ya think? I know I promised this by the weekend, but it was a bit busier than expected. But here it is, hope u enjoyed! Review plz!!**

**p.s. the new chap should be out soon…hopefully before the week's end. Then I can restart my twilight one ;] !!! **


	10. Epilogue

**Same disclaimer**

_Three years later..._

It has been three years since Silkgannon has seen Jianna. Three years of plotting, bloodshed and terror. Three years of thwarting her and the Old Woman's attempts to take over the world.

Silkgannon slashed his swords, the gold and silver blades gleaming in the sun. He concentrated on one thing alone; the enemy in fornt, behind and to the sides of him. He heard the screams of the dying, and blood painted the ground. He saw his comrades fall, their enemies beside them. Hacking through a man's neck, he moved onto his next victim.

The day progressed. The sun rose to a battlefield, and set to a graveyard.

Silkgannon wiped his bloody swords on the tunic of the last man he killed. He stood slowly, surveying the damage. People were still slashing and killing, but there were a significant less number of people.

Then she came.

She was magnificant on the black stallion that carried her, and she cried out, "Soldiers, to me! To me!"

Silkgannon had never seen such a beautiful sight.

Then she turned her face to him, and he gasped. There, on her left cheek, was a scar. It was an evil rune; that much he could see from this distance **(A/N its the Chinese symbol for forever, if u want to imagine it) **Anger filled him, and he wanted to kill the hag for branding his love that way.

She made her way to him gingerly, and they faced each other.

"What happened to your face?"

Jianna gently traced her scar absentmindedly. "The day after you left me, she came to me to start palnning our ideal world. However, she wanted to ensure she would always control me, so she bonded me with my blood. I will always be her slave." She laughed humourlessly. "I guess that's what you get for wanting the world."

He said nothing.

"Are you disappointed in me?" she asked acidly. "For I sure am."

He still said nothing as he moved closer to her. She lithely jumped off her horse and ran to him, and he returned her embrace. They stood like that for a long time, in the middle of the battlefield. In the midst of the bloodshed and war they raged against each other, they still loved each other.

Two enemies, forever bounded by love.

**End.**

**Whoa, i'm finally done O_o can you believe it? my first story is done!!! rejoice with me!!**

**so what did you think about the story? i always love reviews!! **

**plus it would be nice to know ur thoughts about how i ended it (was it too abrupt?), Jianna and Silkgannon, The Old Woman etc. **

**i would also like to thank all the readers of this story (yes, you!!)**

**and all the people who will review ;]**

**REVIEWW**

**(please??)**


End file.
